


Special Event ~ By the Willow Tree ~

by smallameangel



Series: Frans Week Short Stories [19]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Frisk, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Day 5 forfransweek's2019 tumblr challenge!Takes place after the events of VitaeTale’sUnderSOUL.This is a continuation of Day 4’s prompt:Sky ~ Rainbows at Night ~. Please read that one first for extra fluffiness! :3





	Special Event ~ By the Willow Tree ~

It was a beautiful day outside. Golden light filtered down through cottony soft clouds. Birds were singing as they flew overhead, coming down to rest within the large willow tree that stood before the congregation of humans and monsters. 

There was no procession, no music. For the humans present, this was unlike any wedding they had attended. For the monsters present, this was emblematic of Sans and Frisk’s ever-evolving relationship. 

Frisk sat calmly on top of her protective willow tree, a birds-eye view of the flower field that had started it all. This was the real one, its flowers, plants, and weather unchangeable by her or Sans’ emotions. There was no symbolism in the flowers here. Wildflowers of all sorts were spread out amongst the soft green grass, its long tufts swaying in the gentle breeze. 

Despite the growing population of the Monster Kingdom, only the families that were closest to the couple were present. The rest remained in Ebotton, where a huge celebration would follow. This gave Frisk some relief as she looked out over the still large gathering of people. Everyone that mattered to her was there, save for one person. She looked out over the congregation one last time, a ball of anxiety slowly growing in the pit of her stomach. Her father had said he would come in a heartfelt letter she had never expected to recieve. 

She could feel her partner’s magic flowing through her, calming her, giving her the patience she needed. 

Chara, on the other hand, was hardly patient. It had been forty minutes since they had all arrived at the flower field and the middle-aged man was nowhere in sight. He knew that Frisk would never begin without him, without the chance at reconciliation and forgiveness between the two estranged humans. Holding his breath, he jumped from his place at the front of the congregation up into the air and walked to his SOULsister.

* You need to come down now... Sans might be willing to wait with you, but the little ones are getting antsy. Especially Marie.

* I know... Frisk sighed, her usually serene face briefly clouding over. * I just can’t imagine myself going down to Sans without my father here.

The twins closed their eyes as Chara knelt down to kiss his sister’s forehead. He didn’t want to do it; human ceremonies weren’t exactly something he had ever learned about or cared for before, but for her, he would do anything.

* Frisk, he began, standing back up even as he kept his hands extended towards her, * Would you allow me the honor of giving you away? 

Relief flooded her as she looked up to see a genuine smile on Chara’s face. If it was him, she could do it.

* Thank you Kris... she laughed nervously as the knot in her stomach lifted.

A small flash of light blinded him as Frisk cupped her hands before her. With a tiny honk, the diminuitive blaster flew up into the air, diving for the young lady’s braided princess bun.

* Ducky, go tell Sans I’m ready, she giggled, doing her best to stop the tiny swan skull from pruning her.

With another honk and a tiny nibble on her left ear, the blaster dove into the tree branches to deliver the message. Frisk looked up at her human brother once more, placing her hands in his as he pulled her to her feet with ease. 

* Ready, Princess? he laughed as Frisk puffed out her cheeks in frustration. 

* Not you too! she pouted, her blushing face glowing ever brighter. * I never thought you’d call me that.

* Well, today, and just for today, you get to be my princess, he winked, allowing her to interlace her arm with his. * Tomorrow you can go back to being regular Frisk. Now, allow me to take you to your prince.

And with that, Chara and Frisk slowly walked down from the tree, turning around to face the willow’s lush branches once their feet gently hit the ground.

Sans had heard Chara’s muffled voice as he stood leaning lazily against the tree’s darkened bark. It was about time that he went up there to fetch her, but Frisk had insisted that he not see her in her dress until it was time. Mumbling a little thanks to his partner’s twin, he welcomed Ducky into his hands. The tiny swan skull nibbled the monster’s phalanges affectionately before disappearing in a snap of light. Frisk was ready, so he had to be too.

The thumping of his SOUL in his ribcage hadn’t stopped since Papyrus had helped him put his suit on that morning. He had looked at the suit Muffet had brought him with skepticism, but now that he was walking out from under the shade of the willow tree, he could see why she had chosen those colors. Not only was the pale blue of the fabric the same color as his old jacket, it also stood out perfectly against the waving branches that were the backdrop to their wedding. 

He stood before the congregation of humans and monsters and suddenly realized why some humans had jokingly told him not to get cold feet. His feet were always cold, but he could definitely feel the nervousness creeping through his ribcage at the sight of the number of people gathered before him. He knew that those people were there for him, for Frisk, but he couldn’t help but feel judged as a myriad of eyes fell upon him.

All of his fears and worries melted away as he felt a reassuring pat on his shoulder. He turned briefly to see Grillby wearing a very chic black suit with the same yellow stitching as his own. The fiery gentleman nodded, a soft orange smile crackling on his face. 

« Ooohs » and « Aaahs » drifted through the congregation before the daydreaming skeleton, snapping him back to reality. He was finally going to see Frisk. Sans watched, shimmering pupils trained on the pair of humans slowly walking through the air. The first thing he noticed was the humans’ decided lack of footwear. He shook his head and grinned, relishing the feeling of digging his cyan socks into the dirt as he wiggled his toes. Frisk’s love of feeling the earth beneath her had really rubbed off on her counterpart. Chara was wearing a similar suit to Grillby, though his stitching shimmered a brilliant red, a mark of his SOUL’s true nature. Frisk’s dress billowed in the wind, its layers of pure white tule dancing gracefully around her, the intricate flowers stitched into its topmost layer a sparkling sanguine.

As soon as her feet touched the earth, he felt his SOUL jump into his non-exsistent throat. She was there, standing before him, and by all of the Ancient Ones was she beautiful. Sans swallowed hard, a poor attempt at stilling the excitement bubbling in his SOUL as Frisk turned to face him, a glimmer of red flashing through her hazel eyes. Their gazes met, and in that one moment he felt a soothing burn rush through his marrow. She was just as excited as him.

He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. All he could see was Frisk, hugging Chara and stepping gracefully towards him, bits and bobs of loose, dusty brown hair flowing perfectly behind her. Her smile was as bright as her glowing skin, her cheeks a healthy shade of pink, hands now clutching a small olive branch as she stopped beside Muffet. She was perfect. 

She had turned towards the old willow, a giddy spring in her step. There was no way that she could hold herself back. Frisk’s gaze fell onto her beloved’s, their eyes meeting for the first time that day. Unable to take her eyes off of the goofy, lovestruck grin plastered on Sans’ face, she quickly hugged Chara and made her way to her dear Muffet’s side. The two girls smiled at each other before turning to face the boys across the way.

Asgore and Jake stepped forward from their places in the front of the congregation, the King of All Monsters in his finest regalia, the soft-spoken human in a comfortable brown suit and lilac tie. The two men walked around the couple and stood before the people in attendance, their smiles wide as they thanked everyone for being there.

* As you are all aware, the wise king began, * Sans and Frisk have already pledged their lives to each other through the sacred act of SOULbonding. 

* Although their bond is stronger than that of a normal human marriage, Frisk’s uncle continued, * they wish to pledge themselves to each other once more. 

* It is for this reason that we are gathered here today, in love and togetherness, to celebrate with Sans and Frisk as they reaffirm their undying love. My children, please step forward.

Muffled laughter drifted from the crowd as Frisk stepped before the men officiating their union. Sans still couldn’t think, so enraptured by the ability to share this moment with his partner that he had missed his cue, leaving Grillby to push him forward. The bright blue that dusted his milky white bones grew even brighter as he heard the tinkle of Frisk’s laughter. She scratched her right hand in the hopes that he would feel it. He did. His attention now fully in the moment, he gently scratched his right hand in reply.

Jake stiffled his laughter and cleared his throat, ready for the next step in the ceremony.

* Lady Muffet, Grillby, your rings please. 

The two monsters obliged, pulling out the couple’s rings and placing them in the human’s outstretched hand. The amber-eyed man held the two rings up for all to see. Frisk’s, the ring that Sans had proposed to her with; Sans’, a similarly smooth silver band, but rather than being a curved bone, was a thin bunch of grass ending in a single saffron flower.

* These two rings will be the outward symbol that represents the unity of their souls. Is there anyone here who doubts the veracity of their union?

* NO!!!! Undyne hollered from her place at Alphys’ side, her bulging muscles barely contained by her snazzy black suit. * And if anyone even THINKS about interrupting, they’ll be suplexed into Saturday!

Sans and Frisk stared, mouths agape for a brief moment before bubbling over with laughter. The group of human children scattered about the congregation all pushed through the crowd, jumping on top of the Captain of the Guard in uproarious laughter and shouts of « You messed up Undyne! » « Don’t interrupt! » « Why’d you yell? » and « We would NEVER!!! » 

The pair stood there, doubled over in laughter as Undyne fought down the mass of human children, finally succeeding quelling the uproar by pinning their clothes to the ground with spears. Once the congregation had calmed back down, the human and skeleton stepped forward, taking their partner’s rings in hand. 

Never before had they felt so nervous. Not through their late-night confession over the phone, or through Frisk’s insistance in sharing a part of her SOUL with Sans, or through the myriad of attacks they had to endure as they strove to save Asriel and Chara. Even the excited nervousness they had felt as they became more intimate paled in comparison to how they felt now. With smiles as big as the hopes and dreams they held for the future, they stood, hand in hand, their eyes fixed lovingly upon one another as they spoke. 

* do you, frisk floreo, take me to be your lawfully wedded husband, through time and space, despite the darkness we have yet to overcome, in this life and the next?

* I already did, she smiled, her hands shaking in his. 

* Do you, Sans Aster, take me to be your lawfully wedded wife, through all our lives, regardless of the barriers we have yet to break, for all of time?

* heh, he smiled back, his grin so wide that he thought his jaw might unhinge, * i already did.

Tears of joy crept down Frisk’s already dewy cheeks as the two exchanged rings.

* I love you, Sans Aster, she whispered as her heart pounded in her head.

* i love you too, frisk floreo, he whispered back, taking one final step forward and brushing away her tears. 

The crowd looked on as the pair shared their first kiss. They could feel the warmth and love emanating from the human-monster couple. It fell off them in waves, softly as she placed her hands against his chest, then stronger as he rested his against her hips. Time slowed as the pair closed their eyes and leaned forward. A burst of magic errupted from the couple as lips and bone connected, startling all present. They looked on in wonder as two pairs of wings appeared behind the couple’s backs. Frisk’s were as ethereal and pure white as the glow of her skin, excess down detaching from her soft feathers and floating in the breeze. Sans’ were beautiful in their own right. The structure was made of long, thin bones, and despite the fact that it held no feathers, a magical sheen of blue and yellow shimmered in the space between, coloring the milk white calcium in a rainbow of colors. 

Everyone knew that they had seen something special as they watched the kiss end, the two sets of wings fading away as the pair turned to face the congregation. Sacred silence was replaced by a ring of applause, hoots and hollers echoing out from the most rambuncious of attendees.

Asgore bowed his head, golden locks falling forward as he acknowledged the couple’s act.

* With the power invested in me, I now proclaim you husband and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I was so desperate to post every story asap that I forgot to check my flower book for Sans’ wedding ring. Saffron is the flower for marriage. It’s a bit silly for them to have chosen that one, but it’s a pretty little flower! :3
> 
> Also, Frisk isn’t holding an olive branch for nothing. Apart from the obvious reason that its meaning is peace, she has an affinity to the feel of the wood and tends to make that sort of branch appear in her hands as a comforting item.


End file.
